


It’s only for Practice

by Crashing_the_Mode



Series: Eremin Prompts [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eren and Armin are best friends. Eren's big brother is Bert while Armin's big brother is Reiner. The big brothers are best friends/lovers. One day Eren was playing at Armin's house where they both caught their big brothers "doing the do" and try it for themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s only for Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For more eremin prompts go to ereminficsonly.tumblr.com to read more fics or send us a prompt of your own.

I was when I was 5 years old that my older brother Reiner decided he wanted to befriend the new boy he met at school, Bertl. However, with my grandfather at work, Reiner was forced to watch me every day after school. Reiner was never bothered by me spending time with him and his friends though, so it was on this day, that my older brother dragged me to the park so that he could meet up with Bertl and I couldn’t thank him enough for doing so. For, it was on this day that I met a boy with messy brown hair, emerald eyes that shimmered in the sunlight, and who was dirty from playing. I’m not kidding, from head to toe, he had a thick layer of mud covering him. My heart had nearly stopped when I realized he was sprinting in my direction. I wasn’t the most outgoing of kids, in fact when I was merely in the presence of a person I didn’t know, I tended to cower behind Reiner, but before I could take cover behind my brother, the boy had pulled me into a tight hug.

“Your Reiner’s little brother! I’m Eren, and we’re going to be best friends!” That beaming smile he gave me was not something that I was particularly used too. The kids in my class didn’t seem to like me much, I preferred to read over physical activity, and I was rather shy, which made it difficult for me to make friends, although bullies seemed to love me. But Eren, he was going to be my savour.

For the next 5 years, Eren stuck to my side, fighting off anyone who threatened to hurt me, forcing me out of the house to play, and in exchange he would let me read him my favourite books. He was the most important person to me and I would forever be grateful that Reiner brought me with him that day.

It was when I was 11 that things started to change. Since I was 7 I knew that I was different from most boys. I didn’t like girls the way I was told I should, and one day the bullies stopped calling me a nerd. Instead, in the hallways I would hear ‘Fag’ being whispered as I walked past. On my 11th birthday, Eren came over to my house to find me lying in my bed, tears streaking my face. Obviously Eren didn’t take to kindly to what happened, and let’s just say the bully fell down some stairs…

A few months after the incident, Eren came over to my house to play some video games, when we found ourselves a little surprise. When Reiner turned 14, he moved into the basement, and it just so happened that our consoles were set up on the TV down there. So me and Eren went to the basement and got everything ready for a couple hours of gaming, meaning chips, drinks, and some sour patch kids for Eren, but the one thing missing was the game.

“Maybe it’s in Reiner’s room?” Eren had suggested, so of course, we went to search his room. I didn’t knock, but then again, I was 11 and I was innocent. So Eren and I had walked into Reiner’s room to find him straddling Bertl’s hips, too consumed by their heavy making out session to notice us standing in the doorway. We ran from the room, and we never mentioned what we saw to our brothers.

Deciding to just play a different game, we pulled out an old Halo game that we’d beaten twice already. Eren had ended up staying over that night so we’d gone up to my room, got changed, and curled up in my bed together. We had never been bothered by sharing a bed together, but that night we were plagued with the memory of our brother’s. I was horribly embarrassed by the events of that afternoon, but Eren, he wasn’t bothered at all. No, instead he got curious. Neither of us had kissed anyone, we were still young but Eren wanted to know what it was like so he suggested we try it. I, of course I was a blushing and stuttering mess, trying to ask him why he would think something like that would be a good idea, but Eren just whispered in my ear, ‘It’s only for Practice.’ So I had nodded to him, and he closed his eyes, before bringing his lips to mine. They were soft, and it felt weird having them pressed up against mine. Our noses were squished together, and we stayed there for around a minute doing nothing which was incredibly awkward, so I pulled away from him. Eren simply hummed to himself then closed the distance again. This time though, my mind went blank, because he wasn’t simply pressing himself against me awkwardly. Instead he had captured my bottom lip between his and they were gently moving, massaging my own, and his nose would brush against my cheek each time his opened his mouth. That had felt so much better than our first kiss, and without even realizing it, I had started to move my own, pushing my mouth a little harder against his. What surprised me was the gasp that escaped my mouth when I felt his hot tongue teasing my lip. He had then slipped it into my mouth, and I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t expect Eren to take it so far as to French kiss me, but I had loved the way it felt, and unconsciously, I had tilted my head a little further so that that the hot muscle could sneak further into my mouth. When we finally broke apart, we were panting and clinging to each other. It was a night that I will never forget.

The weeks following that day, were mostly spent ‘practicing’ but after a month, Eren left for a vacation with his family. When he came home, we didn’t pick things up where we left off, and although I longed for those lips, I never questioned it.

It was when we were 15 that I found out the reason Eren didn’t kiss me again. Apparently, on their trip Bertl told their dad about his relationship with Reiner. According to my brother it hadn’t gone well, actually it went so bad in fact that their dad kicked Bertl out of the house. He had called him a disgrace and a disappointment, and the next thing I knew Bertl was living with us. My grandpa was a very understanding man, and he told Bertl that he had known that he was dating my brother for years, then he dropped a kiss on the top of Bertl’s head, before telling him he was welcome to stay with us.

After learning the story behind Eren’s dad, my stomach was twisting with nerves. I wasn’t certain that Eren was gay, we had only fooled around for a month, and he had a girlfriend for a while after that. But the way that Eren had practically melted into me, and how he would cuddle with me every night, made me question everything I thought I knew about my best friend.

A few days after Bertl moved in with us, Eren came by with the last of his things. We hid up in my room after that to give our brothers some space, and finally after 4 years, Eren kissed me. It was just a simple peck, but it made my heart beat twice as fast as normal. Leaning his head on my shoulder, I could feel him shaking from his violent sobs, and his tears building up in the fabric of my t-shirt. He told me more about his dad had how he was scared that he would find out about him. That he was bisexual, and that he would treat him like he did Bertl. He clung to me for the better part of an hour, before I told him he could stay with us. His eyes had lit up at the idea, and for the first time that night, Eren was able to smile.

Grandpa had obviously approved Eren coming to live with us, and after a few days of making room, I went with Eren to collect his things. My best friend was always surprising me, and it was on our way out of the house that he went to his father’s study. I was waiting for Eren by the front door until I heard the homophobic slurs coming from the other room. I raced in to find Eren’s father, with a nearly empty bottle of scotch in his hand, yelling at Eren about how he would have nothing to do with either Eren’s or Bertl’s disgusting life styles and that if he leaves, he wasn’t allowed to step foot in that house again.

I felt so bad for Eren that day, but there was also pride hiding underneath the surface. Eren could have told his father he was leaving because he refused put up with his father’s ignorance, but Eren was always brave. He had told his father about his own sexuality, then walked out of the house with his head held high.

That was a few months ago now, and although it was kind of strange having Eren and Bertl living with us at first, even with how much time they had spent at our house before the incident, it quickly became the new norm for me.

Since we didn’t have any extra beds, Eren ended up sharing mine, not that I would have had it any other way.

I’ve recently starting to realize just how much Eren means to me. Every night we cuddle up to each other, and occasionally we will share a soft kiss, but I don’t think it means anything to Eren aside from gratitude and platonic love. I hope that one day we can be something more but with everything that has happened, Eren still seems a little shaken up, maybe even a little afraid.

Saturday brought with it, Eren’s 17th birthday. I took him to get sushi, then when we finished up our lunch, we decided to go for a stroll down to the river where we used to play at as kids. Eren jumped in the river after taking off his shoes, splashing water all over me. Laughing, Eren pulled me in after him, thoroughly soaking me.

After 10 minutes in the river, I was freezing and begging Eren to go home so that we could take a shower. Picking up his shoes, he reached for my hand and started pulling me in the direction of home. We race up the stairs, and ran through the hall towards the bathroom. Stopping in our tracks at the sound of a particularly loud moan, Eren peaked through the slightly opened door. I watch him raise a hand to his mouth and he turns and leans against the wall. Sneaking up to the door, I glace through the crack to see Bertl bent over the sink, with my brother behind him, trusting against him. I let out a shocked sound and run to mine and Eren’s bedroom.

Laughing softly Eren tore off his shirt and grabbed two towels from the linen closet. “Guess we aren’t showering for a little while.”

Following Eren’s example, I start to unbutton my own shirt, then shimmy out of my shorts and boxers. I wrap the towel around myself, blushing like crazy while I rummage through our drawers for dry clothes.

“Hey Arm, could you pass me some boxers.” Pulling out a pair, I turn and toss them in the direction of my bed, where Eren is lying on his stomach, with his perfectly sculpted and bare ass on full display. I can’t tear my eyes away from him and I can feel my cheeks heating up, along with the stirring in my new pair of boxers. My eyes follow a path up from his ass to his smirking face. I meet his gaze and I can see his pupils are just as dilated as my own. “Like what you see?” God that was fucking clichéd.

Eren gets up from the bed and takes a few steps towards me, pinning me against the wall. It takes all my effort not to look down at Eren’s cock. Swallowing hard I manage to ask what he’s doing, and it was like déjà vu from 4 years ago. Eren leaned in, brushing his lips against my ear and whispered in a husky tone.

“We could try it you know.” With blood rushing to my cock, I imagine Eren fucking me hard into the bed. A small moan slips through my lips when Eren starts mouthing at my neck. “It’s only for Practice.” I can hear the joking in his tone, and I let out a chuckle at the memory of our first kiss.

“Eren?” Bringing his head level with my own, I lean in and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. I mumble against him, but he wasn’t able understand what I said. Blushing, I pull back from our kiss so I can say it again more clearly. “I love you.” The most beautiful smile crosses Eren’s lips before he tangles his fingers in my hair, and pulls me into another heated kiss.

He presses his entire body into mine, effectively trapping me between him and the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close as I possibly can. With wondering hands, Eren feels his way down my back, and sliding even lower. Eren grasps my ass and pulls me into his body, grinding against me, forcing a throaty groan past my lips. Eren moves his hands past my ass, to grasp my thighs, lifting me and carrying me to the bed.

Lowering me onto the bed, Eren crawls on top of me, leaving kisses along my chest as he makes his way back up to my mouth. I thrust my hips up to meet his own, in a search for some much needed friction. I twine my fingers into Eren’s hair and pull his face towards my own, recapturing his now swollen lips. I can feel Eren’s shallow breaths on my lips and I can see a soft smile forming.

“Armin, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” He whispers between kisses. “I love you so much!” My breath hitches as a single tear slips from emerald eyes, and onto my cheek.

Eren leaned down pressing his lips into the spot where his tear had fallen, then continues his path down to my neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Eren’s fingers glide over my chest and stomach, and finally he covers my clothed cock with his hand and begins to palm me. I arch myself up into his hand looking for more pressure, but Eren pulls away from me. He settles himself between my legs and reaches for the elastic band of my boxers. I catch Eren’s eyes searching my own for any sign of discomfort, swallowing, I give him a short nod.

Eren pulls down my boxers just enough for my hard cock to spring free, causing a sigh to pass through my lips.  My sigh turns into a moan as Eren licks his hand and grasps my cock, pumping it slowly. Eren leans down, spreading kisses along my chest, and stomach.

“Eren.” I breathe out. “Please.”

Moving lower, Eren met my gaze as he licked the tip of my cock. Slipping the head into his mouth, Eren sucked hard then took as much of me in as he could before pulling off completely. He licks a strip up from the base to the tip and engulfed me once again. I reach for his head with one hand, tangling my fingers into his messy brown hair, the other hand grasping for the sheets. The heat is incredible, and I barely notice Eren completely removing my boxers, tossing them somewhere behind him.

Eren gets up from the bed to rummage through the drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube, before returning to his spot between my legs. Spreading my legs wider Eren pop the top of the bottle and douses his fingers before bringing them to my puckered hole. Eren circles it a few times before pushing his middle finger in. It feels strange but it isn’t painful. Pushing his finger in and out, Eren waits for me to relax enough for him to add a second finger. As he pushes his index finger inside it begins to sting. I can feel myself tightening around him from the unpleasant feeling.

“Relax Armin. It’ll feel better soon.” Eren presses a gentle kiss to my lips then begins to stoke my softening dick to distract me from the stretching pains. Once Eren deems me ready, he pulls his fingers from my hole, and I’m surprised to find I miss the feeling of being filled. He slips on the condom and positions himself, looking into my eyes.

“Are you ready?” I can see the concern in his gaze. Swallowing hard, I nod and the blunt pressure against my hole increases. I let out a whimper as he pushes in. His cock is thick and the slight stinging sensation turned into a burning pain. Eren stops moving after hearing my cries, continuing to jerk my dick, but that isn’t much of a distraction this time. We wait, with Eren showering my face and neck with soft kisses and the occasional nibble. The pain soon fades and I can feel my cock quickly hardening again as Eren completely sheaths himself inside my ass. He lets out a grown and I feel his dick twitch inside me. I pull Eren into a deep kiss, panting into his mouth I tell him to move. Eren pulls his cock out slightly, and quickly buries himself inside me again, allowing me to get used to the feeling. After a few shallow thrusts, Eren nearly pulls out fully, then slams back inside. Eren fucks me in earnest and I know he’s close.   

Eren’s thrusts become erratic before they halt. I can’t take my eyes away from Eren’s face. His mouth parted in a silent scream, eyes slut tight, and the gleam from his sweat. He looks so beautiful.

Eren collapses onto my chest, trying to catch his breath. After he’s calmed down, he looks down at my hard cock and a blush covers his face. Reaching between our bodies, Eren grasps my dick and begins to pump. It doesn’t take more than four jerks of his hand for me to follow him. White streaks my chest and Eren pulls out of me, to take off the condom, throwing it in the trash can. He grabs a towel and cleans me up before rejoining me in bed. Eren places his head on my chest and twines our legs together.

“Eren, I love you so much.” I whisper into the crown of his head. He nuzzles my chest and whispers a soft ‘I love you too’ back. Moments later I hear his quiet snores and I let out a soft chuckle. It doesn’t take long for me to join his in a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks NaryCanary for the advise.


End file.
